powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Hikaru (Gingaman)
is of the Gingamen. He is the youngest of his team (17 years old) and a part of the 133rd generation of Gingaman. Biography Gingaman Even though he can be very childish at times, he hates to be treated like a kid. Hikaru is a gluttonous prankster. His favorite food is Mister Donut's doughnut. After the appearance of Black Marketeer Biznella they often fought each other. Hikaru's element is thunder. Later, with the Lights of Ginga, Hikaru can become . GoGoFive vs. Gingaman To be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai GingaYellow is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Hikaru fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The GingaYellow powers are later used by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the Zangyack, Captain Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Hikaru and his team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Gaorangers, Timerangers, and GoGo-V, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Hikaru, alongside his team (bar Hyuuga), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen fighting Cockroach Dopant with TimePink, and later seen fighting Zangyack Commander Bowser. Super Hero Taisen Z to be added Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Hikaru's appearances in the "Versus Series", Gingaman vs. Megaranger and GoGo-V vs. Gingaman, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Moune (GingaYellow) also dresses as Hikaru in the Gingaman cosplay. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Hikaru/GingaYellow: to be added GingaYellow As GingaYellow, Hikaru is able to channel his Earth power into lightning based attacks - Super Armor Shine= Arsenal *Super Armor Shine GingaYellow **Flashing Starbeast Sword **Beast Armor Claw }} Ranger Key The is Hikaru's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The GingaYellow Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as GingaYellow. *When the Gokaigers became the Gingamen while fighting against Deratsueigar of the Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Gingamen while fighting against Action Commander Zaggai. *When the Gokaigers became the Gingamen while fighting against Basco's Ranger Key Clones in the Ginga Forest. *When the Gokaigers became the Gingamen while fighting against Basco after Marvelous was incapacitated. The Gingaman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Gingaman keys were defeated by Gokai Blue. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Hikaru received his key and became GingaYellow once more. Gallery Prlg-yellowf.png|A female version of GingaYellow in Gokaiger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Hikaru is portrayed by . As GingaYellow, his suit actor was . Notes *Before Hikaru became the official GingaYellow, there was Gringanian Ginga Yellow of the Evil Sentai Galaxy Sentai Gingaman in Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman, who was the evil counterpart of FiveYellow. See also External links *GingaYellow at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *GingaYellow at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Gingamen Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Lightning-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Light-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Mythic Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers